


What Once Went Wrong

by sf_fan_mae



Category: Miami Vice (TV), Quantum Leap
Genre: Character Death Fix, Episode Related, Gen, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf_fan_mae/pseuds/sf_fan_mae
Summary: Sam Beckett doing what he does best - fixing "What Once Went Wrong".
Kudos: 1





	What Once Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the fanzine CrosSignals #3, July 1990.

April 29, 1988

Dr. Sam Beckett was used to leaping into inexplicable situations by this time, but this location took him a few moments to figure out. He was seated in a small, open-sided room filled with electronic equipment, pointing a spotlight at a figure on a stage below. He could just hear the singer’s voice over her cheering fans who filled the auditorium, chanting her name, Caitlin.

“Oh boy, I’m a lighting technician … and I don’t know my cues!”

Al stepped out of nowhere into the room beside him.

“Great, Al, what am I supposed to do with all this?” Sam said, gesturing to the contents of the room.

“Quick, **lock the door**!” Al shouted.

“Don’t worry Al, there’s nobody else around to hear me.”

“ **Lock the door** , you’ve only got two minutes.”

“OK, OK … I’ll …”

“And barricade it with something heavy, then find the phone in here, call security, the police, anybody. There’s going to be a gunman at that door in one minute!”

Sure enough, as Sam turned back from the door to pick up the phone, someone rattled the doorknob, then pushed against the door.

*** * ***

“The police are on the way,” Sam said, “They must have gotten a top that there would be a shooting here tonight.” A shot went through the lock as he hung up the phone. He dropped to the floor, hitting the spotlight as he went, as the next bullets went straight through a startled Al. On the now darkened stage someone grabbed the singer and pulled her down to the floor.

“Freeze Hackman, this is the police,” a voice shouted on the stairs outside the room. More shots rang out as the gunman obviously didn’t listen.

*** * ***

“I was here to save a lightening technician?”

“No Sam, you saved three lives tonight – the technician, the singer, Caitlin Davies …” Ziggy beeped as Al hit his terminal, “and Sara Elizabeth Crockett, the baby she’s going to have in seven months.”


End file.
